marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ant-Man and the Wasp
Ant-Man and the Wasp ist die Fortsetzung von Ant-Man aus dem Jahr 2015. Der Film wird am 6. Juli 2018 in den US-amerikanischen Kinos anlaufen. Handlung Besetzung Videos Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler!) *In einem Interview vom 14. Januar 2014 bestätigte Dr.Hank Pym Darsteller Michael Douglas, dass es einen zweiten Teil geben werde. *In einem Interview mit Screen Rant verriet Peyton Reed, dass wenn Marvel ein Sequel zu Ant-Man machen würde, er gerne erneut Regie führen würde. Am 22. Oktober 2015 wurde bekannt, dass Peyton Reed in Verhandlungen mit Marvel-Studios stecke um auch bei der Fortsetzung Regie zu übernehmen. *Kevin Feige gab an, dass er noch nicht wisse, ob in Phase 3 ein neuer Ant-Man Film starten wird, doch wenn man ein Sequel machen wolle, werde man eine Lösung dafür finden. *Evangeline Lilly unterschrieb einen Vertrag über drei Filme. Nun hoffe sie darauf, dass man sie für die Fortsetzungen nutze. *Auf Comic Book.com gab Peyton Reed an, er würde gerne ein Prequel machen, in welchem Hank Pym zu Ant-Man wird. *Michael Douglas äußerte im Juli 2015 die Forderung, dass Catherine Zeta-Jones als Janet van Dyne mitspielen soll. *Im selben Monat gab Kevin Feige an, das Studio habe eine supercoole Idee für den nächsten Ant-Man Film und falls das Publikum ihn wolle, würde man einen Platz finden, um den Film zu machen. *Kurt-Darsteller David Dastmalchian gab an, er würde gerne für ein Sequel zurückkehren. *In einem Interview mit dem Wall Street Journal sprach Michael Douglas sein Interesse für ein Sequel zurückzukehren aus. In einem Interview mit Yahoo! UK ''verriet der Schauspieler jedoch keinen Vertrag über mehrere Filme abgeschlossen zu haben. *Am 8. Oktober 2015 wurde das Sequel unter dem Titel ''Ant-Man and The Wasp angekündigt und für den 6. Juli 2018 datiert. *In einem Interview mit Heroic Hollywood gab Adam McKay an, dass er große Lust habe, beim zweiten Teil ebenfalls am Drehbuch mitzuwirken. In einem Interview mit JoBlo.com vom 9. Dezember 2015 wurde bestätigt, dass Adam McKay, Paul Rudd, Andrew Barrer und Gabriel Ferrari das Drehbuch schreiben werden. *In erinem Interview mit MTV vom 12. November 2015 gab Peyton Reed an, er habe vor Janet Van Dyne in den Film zu integrieren, so habe er bereits eine Casting-Idee für ihren Charakter. *Via Collider wurde am 14. November 2015 bestätigt, dass Michael Douglas in Verhandlungen für den zweiten Teil stehe. Zudem bestätigte Peyton Reeds seine, Evangeline Lillys und Paul Rudds Rückkehr. *Während der Werbetour für die Heimkinoveröffentlichung von Ant-Man am 2. Dezember 2015, bestätigte Peyton Reed die Rückkehr von Michael Douglas als Hank Pym. *Am 29. März 2016 gab Marvel die deutschen Kinostarts für Black Panther (15. Februar 2018) und Ant-Man and the Wasp (9. August 2018) bekannt. *In einem Interview mit Slash Film vom 12. April 2016 gab Kevin Feige bekannt, dass Paul Rudd derzeit an der Story für den Film arbeiten würde. Er wolle jedoch noch nicht verraten, in welchem Genre der Film spielen soll. *Im Juni 2016 auf den 42. Saturn Awards gab Paul Rudd an, dass der Film sich mit Ant-Mans Erlebnissen nach The First Avenger: Civil War mit Scott Lang als globalen Flüchtling befassen soll. *Am 19. August 2016 bestätigte The Hollywood Reporter, dass Michael Peña seine Rolle Luis auch in Ant-Man and the Wasp verkörpern wird. *Am 9. März 2017 wurde bekannt das der Film unter dem Arbeitstitel Cherry Blue gedreht werden soll. Die Dreharbeiten sollen im Juli 2017 in Atlanta beginnen. *Auf der Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Premiere am 19. April 2017 gab David Dastmalchian bekannt das er als Kurt, für Teil Zwei zurückkehren wird. Bilder Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Ant-Man Filmreihe Kategorie:Phase 3